


people who love each other

by HalfAnachronism



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism
Summary: in which various "i love you"s are said.a logan (2017) fix-it.





	

They were lucky. Incredibly lucky.

Logan got back to the Munsons’ place before anybody else did. And when the others showed up, Logan took care of it. He was frightened at first, seeing his own face and body attacking him. He’d almost thought it was his brother.

Mr. Munson didn’t like what he saw, however, and told Logan to pack up his family and go. “Go continue with your road trip, go do whatever you gotta do, but get out of my house. And don’t come back.”

And so Logan did.

They’d essentially given up on the idea of Eden. A nice little farmhouse in Alabama seemed a better option. A more reasonable option. An option that actually existed.

After stopping at a few hotels and borrowing a few computers, Charles managed to purchase a house online. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms. A bit of land. Out in the middle of nowhere.

So they ended up back on the road. Laura wrestled her way into the passenger’s seat, and seemed to be asleep for most of the long journey. Charles talked Logan’s ear off, talked about all the weird things he’d seen in people's’ heads over the years, talked about being a teacher, talked about the sun and the moon and everything he possibly could talk about. Then, suddenly, he was asleep. Logan was almost disappointed, because although Charles’s yammering was getting annoying, it had kept him awake for the past few hours.

Then, right as the sun had officially fallen, right as true night was there, Logan stopped the car. They’d found their little farmhouse.

He shook Laura. She wiggled a bit, and whispered something.

“What?” Logan whispered back.

“Te amo.”

“All right, kiddo,” Logan replied, and got out of the car. He went to Laura’s side, picked her up, and carried her into the house. He then did the same thing for Charles.

Logan tried not to think about what Laura said. She’d most likely been dreaming. But Logan was startled by the idea that maybe, just maybe, this young child, who barely knew him yet was connected to him in ways he could barely comprehend, loved him. He couldn’t understand anyone loving him at all.

Also, who knew she could _talk?_

Logan put Laura and Charles in their respective beds. He then found his own room.

His own room. In his own home. With what seemed to be a family, or at least an attempt at one.

He fell asleep.

 

Life dragged on slowly at the little farmhouse, but eventually daily routines were formed. Logan would get up, get Charles up, and Logan would attempt to make some sort of breakfast (with Charles’s supervision, of course), and then they’d wake Laura up and the day would officially begin.

The house had a tiny little TV, something from the 70s probably, and it mesmerized Laura to no end. Charles tried to get her to read some of the old books left on the bookshelves from the previous owners (not that any of them were any good), but Laura wouldn’t budge. She sat there, eyes glued to the screen, for half of the day.

Logan tried to set up a life for them. He bought some goats and some chickens, and tried to teach Laura about them. He eventually got them a tractor, which was a very exciting investment despite the fact that nobody knew what to do with it.

One night, Charles and Laura stayed up late to watch an old western on the TV. Logan found them asleep on the couch, the TV still going. He picked up Charles and took him to bed, as usual. He then went to do the same to Laura.

When he got to Laura’s room and tried to lay her on her bed, she wouldn’t let go of him. Her arms stayed fully wrapped around his neck, and she was fast asleep. Logan was tired, and after a few minutes, he gave up, and decided Laura would just have to sleep with him that night.

She remained wrapped around him the entire night, and Logan awoke to find her still hugging him. He briefly wondered if this was what life was really like. That’s what Charles had said, “This is what life looks like: people who love each other, a home...” He’d ignored the comment at the time, because he figured he’d never have time for those things, and he never really cared about those things anyway. But here he was, with a child clinging on to him, a child who not too long ago said she loved him, in a different language.

_Te amo_.

 

Laura had been speaking much more, although she still preferred Spanish over English. She mostly spoke to Charles, but occasionally would yell demands at Logan. He found himself talking to her more often as well. She wouldn’t respond, only make faces at him, which is why he liked talking to her. Charles would probably try to solve all his problems or give him some sort of life lesson. Laura just listened. She probably gossiped with Charles about it later, but it still felt nice to just complain a bit.

Laura loved pasta. Loved it. She could have easily eaten her weight in the stuff had they not run out of it. Logan and Charles enjoyed watching her use her little claws to chop up the more difficult strands of spaghetti. She also liked to wrap the noodles around her claws, like one does with a fork, and then slurp them off. She got very messy.

Laura was also a little prankster, although not a very clever one. She liked stealing all the eggs from the chickens before Logan could get them, and put them with the goats for Logan to find. She also liked taking off the labels of things in the fridge, and putting duct tape on doorknobs. Logan was grateful that the TV only played old movies, because if she watched modern stuff she probably would have had more ideas for pranks.

One night, Laura stayed glued to the TV while Charles and Logan ate dinner. Charles looked over at Laura and said, “She’s doing so well.”

“We might want to get her enrolled in a school.”

“Oh, it’s not time for that yet. She’s still got so much adjusting to do. She still hasn’t grasped the concept of restaurants yet.”

“We can’t teach her everything.”

“I know, I know,” Charles said, “but there is a lot we _can_.”

Laura turned off the TV and got up.

“Hey, where ya goin’, pipsqueak?” Logan called to her.

“Bed.” Laura answered as she made her way to her room.

“Don’t you want some dinner first?”

“Already ate.”

Logan looked at Charles as Laura disappeared. “She already ate?”

Charles shrugged and gave a sheepish grin. “We may or may not have made brownies earlier.”

“Oh really? And where are the brownies now?” Logan couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“Well, I’m afraid Laura ate them all.”

“A-plus parenting, Charles,” Logan joked.

It was silent for a moment, then Charles said: “The Eden we were searching for may not have existed, but I think we’ve made our own little Eden right here. I mean, we may be out in the middle of nowhere, but it’s a good place for us. I love this life, Logan, I really do. It’s so much better than Mexico. I feel almost.... free. I love it. I love Laura and I love y–” Charles cut himself off.

_I love Laura and I love you_ , that’s what Charles was going to say. But he stopped himself. Maybe out of pride, maybe out of a little resentment for keeping him locked up and drugged up in Mexico, maybe out of love itself. Logan couldn’t deny that they’d continued the father-son dynamic that they’d feigned at the Munsons’ house, but sometimes he didn’t know who was the father and who was the son.

“Yeah, I love it too.” Logan replied, looking down at his food. _And I love you and Laura too._ he almost said. But he knew Charles could feel him thinking it, so he said nothing. Nothing was said for the rest of the evening.

 

Laura somehow found out about inflatable bounce castles, like the kind at birthday parties. She insisted on one, and after about a week of begging, Logan and Charles decided to get her a small pink one.

After jumping on it for ten minutes, Laura grew bored and insisted that Logan join her. He said no. She jumped for a bit more and then asked him to join again. He still said no. She looked disappointed, but went back to jumping.

“Oh, Logan, don’t be such a killjoy,” Charles said. “Go jump with her.”

Logan groaned. “Fine.”

He climbed into the bounce castle, surprising Laura. She screamed and pounced on him, and he struggled to regain his balance. But he eventually was able to stand, despite Laura doing everything she could to make him fall down, and he began to bounce. His bounces, much bigger than Laura’s, made Laura fly high into the air, and she laughed hysterically every time. At one point, while flying into the air, Laura landed on Logan, which surprised him, and the claws came out.

They could hear Charles laughing as the bouncy castle deflated around them. Laura and Logan found themselves in a world of pink, and they started laughing as well.

When the bouncy castle finally breathed out its last breath, and Laura was out of breath from giggling, she ended up in Logan’s arms, and he was ready to carry her out of the castle like he carried her to bed whenever she fell asleep on the couch. Laura said, “Te amo.”

“I love you too, kiddo.”

 


End file.
